Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{4}-3\dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{1}{2}} - {3\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{4}{8}}-{3\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{4}{8}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{8}{8} + \dfrac{4}{8}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{12}{8}}-{3\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{12}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {3} + {\dfrac{12}{8}} - {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{12}{8}} - {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{7}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{7}{8}$